Matchmaker's Ball
by Marina Leseul
Summary: Marina's been dragged into attending the annual Magi Alumni Ball this year with Pheona, April, Red, and the guys. Mostly fluff and humor. Oneshot, although I may write more if asked.


"Explain to me again why I'm dressed like this?" Marina asked. She frowned at the mirror, twisting her body from side to side to try and see exactly what she looked like in the gown her friend had made her put on.

"Because we're going to a _ball _and you were going to wear something that would get you laughed at, even if you do look beautiful in it," Pheona informed her. "They're merciless when it comes to fashion – you know that! It's also a chance to get Rynu's attention," she added wickedly.

Marina blushed, spinning to face the fire magi. "Pheona!"

"What?" she asked innocently. Then she grinned. "You know and I know that you like him."

Marina looked away unhappily. "He doesn't like me back, you silly goose. There's no point." She moved to take off the dress. It was dark blue, but where the light hit it, it turned bright and shimmery, like…well, like sunlight on water. It was also too formfitting and revealing for Marina, who was very shy when it came to things like that. She _always_ wore full robes, unless she was traveling. Then it was a matter of practicality.

But still.

"Oh no you don't!" For some bizarre reason, April appeared in the doorway of Pheona's room at Conintor's.

Marina sighed. "Pheona, is everybody in on this plan?"

"No…not quite."

"Red's on her way!" April chirped blithely, grinning as she put down a large bag full of bottles. "So…how are you doing her hair, Phe?" She rather forcefully guided Marina to a chair.

"I was thinking up, in a bun," Pheona answered, while Marina resigned herself to the fact that she was going to this ball and she was wearing the dress and makeup. While she felt half-naked in the dress, she had to admit that it was beautiful.

Red showed up soon after April started putting makeup on Marina. "Rina, you're going to knock his socks off," Red informed the white-haired water magi. "And don't play clueless with me, girl. Since you're so shy when it comes to actually _telling_ him how you feel, we're giving you a hand."

"Don't you talk!" April cautioned, applying lipstick. "Okay, you're done!"

Marina peeked cautiously in the mirror. Her cyan eyes widened as she took in the done-up hair, the eye shadow, the lipstick, and the dress, all working together to make her look much older than her eighteen years.

"No, not yet!" Pheona sang. She produced diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet from her bag of goodies, and proceeded to put them on Marina, who couldn't help but giggle.

"You guys need a life," she said, rolling her eyes as Pheona clasped the necklace.

"Don't move yet," Pheona warned her. She placed something on Marina's head, something heavy, and tied it around the bun of white hair. It was yet more sparkly jewelry – a head band or hairclip or something.

"I think you're done now," Pheona said, smiling at her friend. "Quick, April, Red, it's almost time to go!" She herself was dressed in a definite ball gown; it was strapless, but with a full skirt and a black sash, striking against the red fabric and gold accents. Around her neck was a lacy gold necklace, and a matching bracelet adorned her wrist. She would probably have to pick Keisin's jaw up from off of the floor in that getup, Marina thought. Her friend was a knockout!

April grinned and slithered into a floaty, pale aqua dress that accentuated her eyes. She put on necklace, bracelet, and earrings hung with silver stars. Of the four girls, she was the only one without a 'date' tonight. Zach had been called away unexpectedly, leaving her without an escort. Glancing over at Red, the blonde water magi teased, "Red, where's that dress I picked out for you the other day?"

"Why did I agree to this?" Red grumbled. She pulled out a sparkly, poofy green dress. It, too was strapless. The dress was followed by a pair of green – sparkly shoes and a string of green and brown glass beads. Reluctantly, she put the dress, shoes, and beads on and submitted to April's makeup mastery. Pheona dealt with Red's curls, teasing them into a loose, silky mass that framed Red's face nicely.

"Are we done now?" Red demanded.

Marina couldn't help but giggle at Red's unwillingness. "You're going to have to fasten Keisin's and Nikko's jaws shut tonight," she couldn't help teasing. "You two are going to blow them away! And you look beautiful, too, April," she added.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Pheona asked in excitement. "Rynu, Keisin, and Nikko are supposed to be waiting for us in the front room. They're all wearing suits, right?" She looked at Red for confirmation.

"With much grumbling," Red answered.

"Same with Rynu," Pheona said with a grin. "Marina, I want you to come in last. I can't wait to see the expression on Rynu's face!"

"Me either," April and Red chorused.

Marina groaned. "Why did I agree to come to this ball with you guys, again?"

"Because we're Keep alumni and it's a celebration ball for alumni?" April suggested, giggling. "Come on, Rina. You have to admit that you're at least a _little_ bit interested in seeing Rynu's reaction to you in that dress!"

"No…" Marina answered unconvincingly.

Red laughed heartily. "Come on honey. Time to roll."

Pheona opened the door and led the way. She walked into the front room, smiling shyly at the look of surprise and admiration on Keisin's face. Nikko had a similar look on his face as Red entered, although his, of course, was more surprise and discomfort as Red winked saucily at him.

"No comment, Nikko?" she teased, spinning in her poofy dress before him.

"He's too shell shocked," April commented, entering the room without a guy to show off for. She turned to Rynu and grinned slyly.

Rynu looked a little discomfited, tugging at his collar. Where was—

Marina entered slowly, blushing furiously at Rynu's expression. It was a mix of admiration, awe, and…embarrassment? Was he embarrassed to be her escort? Her insecurity showed on her face, and Pheona smacked her cousin on the shoulder. "Well?" she demanded. "Go to her!"

Mentally cursing meddling family members, Rynu approached Marina, taking her hand and smiling nervously at her. Marina's heart soared, and she gave him a brilliant smile in return. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, she thought.

"Everybody ready?" April asked, grinning at the three couples. "Our carriage awaits!" She shook her head at them and headed out of the door.

Although she was a little sad that she was the bachelorette, all of this would be worth it if Rynu and Marina _finally_ admitted that they liked each other…still, knowing those two and their stubbornness, it would take much more work. She looked back at them – their fingers were intertwined, and they were looking at each other and then glancing away nervously. They were so cute together!


End file.
